


Day 3: Coffee Shop AU

by NutellaSecretAgent



Series: Wholesome Week 2 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Chocolate Milk, Coffee Shops, Friendship, Gen, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaSecretAgent/pseuds/NutellaSecretAgent
Summary: Two boys meet in a quaint little shop
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 216
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Day 3: Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> :3 
> 
> I’m sorry it’s a bit shorter than normal, but I just genuinely couldn’t figure out what to write for this one but I still really wanted to write it.

When Toby started doing YouTube and streaming on Twitch, it was just a little hobby to help keep the boredom away.

Of course, it wasn’t like it was his full-time job so he had to go out and find one.

The little cafe down the street was quaint and otherwise unassuming to people new in the area, but to Toby, it was like a second home.

The warm atmosphere, the hanging plants, the hardwood floors, and the large open windows brought the outside, inside.

It was quiet for the most part and the people that came in were nothing short of kind. 

The owners helped him learn is way around, as well as memorize most of the food and drinks so he wouldn’t have to read them while taking an order.

It was ideal, and it was peaceful.

At least, it was, before shouting made its way to his ears, and a blond boy that looked eerily familiar walked in. 

He couldn’t place it, but he could swear he’d seen him before, he just couldn’t figure out where.

It didn’t matter, however, as the boy wandered over to the counter, slouching, before proceeding to glare at the menu for an obscene amount of time.

Toby waited, quiet.

Blue eyes like his own roamed the menu before slowly making their way over to him, eyes widening.

Toby have a little wave, “Hi, did you figure out what you wanted?”

“Uhhh not really. Do you guys have anything with chocolate?”

“Yes we do! We have hot chocolate, normal chocolate milk, an iced hot chocolate, as well as some chocolate croissants-“

The boy cut him off, chuckling.

“Chocolate milk’s fine. Do you have the whole menu memorized or something?”

Toby ducked his head, embarrassed.

“Perhaps. Your total is $2.95 by the way.”

The coins were exchanged and Toby went off to grab the drink, not before noticing the boy giving him a questioning glance from where he wait at the counter.

As he approached with the drink, the blond spoke up.

“You look like you’re 13.”

Toby sputtered, “I’m 16! Six-teen!”

That made the other pause. 

“Oh, me too, but you’re so short!”

Toby gaped as the blond failed to conceal his laughter.

“I’m not short! Simply fun size!”

“Sure Jan.”

He blinked. 

“Name’s Toby, not... Jan.”

“I’m Tom, but please for the love of god call me Tommy. Otherwise you just sound like my mum.”

Toby smiled warmly, “alright Tommy. My break starts in a few minutes, wanna have lunch with me?”

Tommy made a surprised face, “you want to hang out with me?”

“I mean yeah,” he looked around, “I don’t see anyone else named Tommy in here.”

“Alright alright, I’ll go sit.”

Tommy sauntered off to find a seat while Toby finished cleaning up behind the counter.

The name Tommy was familiar too, and it was frustrating as he couldn’t figure out why, but he tried not to let it bother him.

Sliding into the seat across from Tommy, he coughed awkwardly causing the other to look up from where he was clearly engrossed in his phone.

“So...” Toby started.

Tommy didn’t hesitate to start conversation.

“Do you like Minecraft? Have you heard of it, even?”

Now Minecraft was one thing he lost definitely knew about. He may be a smaller streamer, but heck it was all he played!

“Of course! Do you?”

“Pog! I love it, in fact, I stream and make YouTube videos about it!”

This was exciting, finally someone who wouldn’t make fun of his obsession with video games.

“Really? That’s so cool! I stream on Twitch. I’m not big by any means but everyone is so nice, and it’s really fun!”

Tommy grinned at him. 

“What’s your channel?”

Oh god, he wasn’t ready for this. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned it, he wasn’t used to people actually knowing about his channel in person.

Tommy broke in again, “I mean you don’t have to tell me if it makes you uncomfy. I’m TommyInnit!”

Toby gasped. 

“No way! I’ve seen your stuff before, I’m even subbed to you on YouTube and Twitch!”

“Woah what!? That’s so cool, most people just find me loud and annoying.”

A call from the counter had him turning away suddenly.

“Tubbo! Is that you?”

He smiled and waved.

“Hi Phil! I’m on break right now, but I can grab someone from the back to help you if you want something?”

The older man chuckled.

“Nah it’s alright Toby, just saw ya through the window and figured I should say hi. Have a good break!”

Toby turned back to Tommy, and apology already on the top of his tongue, but the expression Tommy was making had him silent.

“You’re Tubbo!? I followed you on Twitch just last month! I’ve been keeping up with your streams ever since!”

Toby laughed awkwardly.

“I’m glad you think so, it’s an honour.”

Tommy looked like he was about to respond when his phone rang.

Scowling at the device, the blond answered and a sad look overtook his expression.

Murmured words followed by a hurried goodbye as Tommy began gathering his things.

“Sorry ‘bout that Toby, mum wants me home. Didn’t even realize how long I’d been out!”

Internally he was sad his friend had to leave, but outwardly he just gave a small nod.

“Of course, I’ll uhm, catch one of your streams later?”

Tommy brightened considerably.

“Yeah! Pog! Message me on Twitch and maybe we can stream together!”

Toby found himself wearing a matching grin as they said their goodbyes, and the grin didn’t fade the entire day, even after he went home and opened Twitch to a familiar blond.

The stream started and upon hearing the words “So, chat, I met my new best friend today...” he knew it would be the start of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 sorry if it’s not that good, but thank you so much for reading anyway!


End file.
